Breath of Fire: No Mercy
by Rival Blade
Summary: A young man is all that remains of the sacred Pure, the seals to hold the "Evil" from the world. Now he is hunted, and must save his soul. R&R!


Breath of Fire: No Mercy  
By Rival Blade  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Authors note: Guess what? My new fad is Breath of Fire 4! This is totally original, but it has breath of fire elements. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Breath of Fire, but all the characters are mine except for the names Ryu and Nina. These are trademark names of Capcom.  
  
Once there was a God. He was the All father to every living thing. He created the very air we breath, the planet we live on, the universe around all. But all things come to an end, even the immortal. A great catastrophe swept the land that even God had no control over. It was evil. It was greed. It was hate. It continued to dominate all, corrupting the peaceful citizens. Happiness became lost in time. Only desire for all filled the people. Murder, stealing, hating, fighting became the way of the people. It raged for thousands of years, God continuing futile attempts to regain control. Finally, God used all of his remaining power and created the ancient race of Dragons. He used all of his heart and soul and it destroyed him, his last effort also seemingly vain. But the Dragons didn't give up. They began to create order and prosperity. Slowly the evil began to fade. It slipped out of everyones mind. There was the occasional crime, murder and evil, but nothing that wasn't a problem. The Dragons then created a boy, imbued with all their powers. He became like a seal to the evil. As long as he existed, nothing would go wrong. The Dragons created more seals so that there was absolutely no chance of evil being released. Unfortunately, each became more and more evil, each one more impure than the last. All of them died except for six, 3 good and pure, 3 evil and corrupted. Soon the bad creations were called the Impure. The Impure wished to release the seal of evil. They would eliminate the others and then destroy themselves, fouling the world with evil once again. War raged and soon only one pure seal remained. She gave birth to a child, a pure child. He fled and was unknown. She died and then evil was said to be released. But the Impure sensed another pure being. They now hunt him down, corruption driving there minds. This is his story. Ryu's story.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Purifier  
  
The humanoid wolf stood atop the rocky cliff, determined to get down. His shaggy brown hair spiked everywhich way blew in the wind, as well as his blue robes. He sighed and lept with amazing grace across to the other side. He flipped with his feet facing the sheer side and riccocheted off, straight for the other side, continuing his journey downward. He was halfway down when a screech echoed through the air. He latched himself to one side and looked up. A massive bird descended upon him. The wolf smirked and leapt upwards. The bird dove, talons ready to rip him apart. The humanoid moved apart his robes and in the blink of an eye, a katana was in his hands. The bird rushed, claws raking. The wolf dodged to the side and there was a metallic whir. The bird, still in mid air, crashed into the side of the cliff, a huge gash in its side, blood staining its feathers. The bird flapped its wings, trying to take off as it plummeted. The wolf rebounded off of the side and with more hurry than before, continued to bounce off the side downward. He became a blur, just a streak. He continued, catching up to the giant bird. As he leapt between the rocks he slashed at the creature, its howls ripping through the day. Finally the bird reached the bottom of the canyone, all of its bones cracking with a sickening crunch. The wolf leapt off the side for a final time, his clothes and sword stained with blood. Before he landed from the 4 or so feet he had his sword in its sheath. He landed with a soft thud. The wolf turned his head and walked along the one side of the canyone he had started on, looking for something apparently. He stopped suddenly and grinned. He backflipped and landed smoothly. The wolf held his two fingers towards the spot. Energy rippled in his palm and then burst out in a ray. Dust flew everywhere. When it cleared, a neat hole remained. The wolf clambered through and there he saw a teenager, blue haired and frightened. The wolf lay down his weapon and held up his hands as a gesture of peace. The boy didn't say anything. The teen dove to the side with lightning speed and he landed upon a sword. Instantly it was out of its sheath and pointed at the wolf.  
"I want you out of here." The boy said, pointing to the door with his free hand.  
"I merely wish to talk." The wolf replied, his voice gruff and cool. The wolf sat down patiently.  
"Whats your name?" The boy asked.  
"My name? Very well. I am Fenrir. I know who you are Ryu."  
"How!? Tell me!" Ryu said startled, his voice lowering to a growl.  
"I was a friend of your mothers, one of the Pure. In the war I was her finest warrior. If anything was wrong, she told me that she would entrust me with you. I have merely kept my promise. Now listen, we must go fast. I have planned a..."  
"How can I be sure your telling the truth?" Ryu said, his voice deepening still. A hiss erupted from him.  
"You can't be sure. Trust is all you'll have to go on." Fenrir replied cooly.  
"What?!" Ryu roared. A fire began to sparkle in his eyes. Fenrir looked shocked and immediatly grabbed his sword and was out the door. Ryu began to glow with radiant light. He pursued the humanoid, the fire in his eyes continuing to burn. Fenrir was running as hard as he could, trying to out run the transforming Pure. Ryu yelled and leapt into the air. A blast of light burst from him. Claws, fangs, a tail. They all burst out of his body. He landed on the ground, his scaly feet imprinting the sand. The dragon humanoid stood their, doing nothing. His human body bulged with muscle. He flexed his claws and his tail flicked on the ground. Its clawed feet scraping at the sand.. Finallyt he dragon raised its hand and clenched it into a fist. 2 bones in his back moved up and their was a tinkling sound. Energy burst from the dragon forming wings. It beat them and took off, chasing after the wolf.  
Fenrir blazed on, his canine agility put to the test as the dragon chased after him.  
"Shouldn't have been so careless. He's a dragon, he has to be sensitive to things!" Fenrir growled to himself as his feet pounded the sand. He heard a roar and then the dragon was right on top of him. It lunged and Fenrir dodged to the side.  
"Dammit!" Fenrir yelled. The dragon yelled again and took another lunge. Once again the wolf dodged. The dragon got up and this time flew over the humanoid. It flew up the canyon. Fenrir immediatly stopped and ran the other way.  
The dragon flew above the canyon. It roared and a magic circle appeared around him. Energy erupted from him and he flashed brightly. He was now a full dragon. It was large with beating energy wings. Long scaly black limbs and a great muzzle like beak. A tail whipped around violently. The dragon curled into a ball and it became covered in a dome of magic. It then plummeted towards Fenrir, the wolf still trying to outrun it. The dragon then seemingly slipped out of the magic ball, but the dome headed for Fenrir. The dragon howled. Fenrir looked up to see the advancing ball. Fenrir unsheathed his blade and looked longingly at the dome. The humanoid sighed slightly. He whipped his blade around, as if slashing at air. A symbol appeared in mid air and the wolf stabbed through it. An orb of light enveloped Fenrir briefly before vanishing. The wolf leapt a massive amount into the air, his jump spell working. Fenrir bounded up the rocks. The dragons dome collided with the ground seconds after the spell activated. An explosion ripped throught canyone, obliterating all wild life. Fenrir continued to jump, the blast gaining on him. He looked down briefly and saw that it was still rising but he would only be caught in the most minor part of the blast. Fenrir continued to jump though. Finally he had outrun it and managed to reach the top of the canyon. He vaulted out of their and encountered Ryu. Fenrir slowly drew his sword.  
"I don't want to hurt you Ryu. I am only here to protect you. Calm down." Fenir said soothingly.  
Ryu snorted and slowly began changing back.  
"Where am I?" Ryu said. His eyelids drooped and he passed out.  
  
"Do we have his location?" The man said. The figure behind him grunted yes.  
"Excellent. S/on he will be destroyed and we can take control. The last one left can't be all that tough. I, Zhao-Jun, vow to kill him with my own hands. Bring him to me Kanzi!" The figure behind Zhao-Jun slunk back into the shadows.  
"Soon, he will be mine." Zhao-Jun said. He turned around and walked along a corridor. He reached a door where guards saluted him and he entered.  
"Ahh, Zhao-Jun. What brings you here?" The king Yali said, sitting upon his throne, his face weary but stern.  
"I am wondering if you have decided to take up my offer?" Zhao-Jun replied.  
"Yes, I have. I will swear my forces to eliminating your Impure foe. Curse the Impure, wishing to corrupt or world." Yali replied scowling. He waved his hand and a guard came up to him. Yali whispered something and the guard nodded. The guard left the room quickly, almost breaking into a run.  
"What was that about?" Zhao-Jun said impatiently.  
"Nothing. Anyway, how many men will you need to hunt this one down. By tomorrow we can have 3000 men rallied if we order now. And more will come."  
"Actually, I will only need 1 man, specifically. I have observed him from afar and studied that he truly is your best man. We can not risk the Impure to catch on to us. I request that you bring me Ragaol Asglade."  
"Hmm, it seems you have observed well, truly he is our finest man. I will bring him here. He will arrive in about 3 days, for he is currently stationed in another place." Yali said.  
"Excellent. I shall await his coming." Zhao-Jun said. He left the hall. When the doors closed and he arrived in his quarters, he laughed.  
"Truly, you are more foolish than I thought King Yali." Zhao-Jun continued to laugh.  
"Soon evil shall over come this world once again, and I will rule it!"  
  
Ryu woke up shaking and quivering in his cave. He looked around and saw Fenrir tending a fire. Ryu clutched his head and fell back down. Suddenly, he jolted upright and started puking. Fenrir grimaced and turned his head away. Ryu continued to barf until he had nothing left. Ryu tried to stand, but his knees wobbled and gave way.  
"Don't try to move, you used up all your energy. Until you can control your "gift" better, than you beter try to avoid transforming." Fenrir said cooly. Ryu grunted something and lay back down. Fenrir smirked and shook his head as if Ry didn't get an obvious joke. Ryu growled.  
"I'll do what I want wolf." Ryu said angrily, rolling onto his side.  
"Do you want to eat? I have some food, roast bird. Quite a big one it was." Fenrir said chuckling mischeviously. Ryu sat up and Fenrir handed him a neatly cut porshin on a plate. Fenrir had his spitted on a stick. Ryu devoured it hungrily, suprised at his appetite.  
"Thank you, I guess." Ryu snuffed. He continued to eat and asked for seconds. Then thirds. Finally he was on fourths and Fenrir stopped him going for fifths. Ryu grunted and lay back down.  
"Fenrir, what happened to me?" Ryu asked, ready to fall asleep.  
"Well, you know your a Pure, right? Well, they can transform into dragons because they were imbued with a little dragon blood. So, some can control it at will, some can't. You fit under the can't category. Anyway, I got you mad and you transformed. You then tried to rip me to pieces with claws, and then you tried to wipe me from existence with dragon magic. Very dangerous stuff. Luckily, my jump spell took effect and I was able to get only second degree burns. Fenrir said, turning his head to look at his singed fur. Ryu then started to snore. Fenrir sighed and lay down for the night.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up your majesty wake up!" A servant cried, running into the kings chambers. Yali got up slowly and groggily. The servant rushed towards him.  
"What is the matter! What disturbs my rest?" Yali thundered. The servant bowed low.  
"Sire, a monster is roaming the halls, a massive beast with fangs and horns! We must protect you!"  
"Indeed. Let us go!" Yali yelled. He ran out the door, right into the massive creature. It was gigantic, at least 20 feet. Scaly limbs as thick as tree trunks with claws razor sharp lashed out. Its ugly head and yellow teeth gnashed for the king. Yali immediatly bolted the other way, into his chambers, cornered. The beast yelled with delight. Soldiers and guards piled on top of its hulking form. They were thrown off or crushed underneath the ceiling. The creature struck, impaling the servant with its deadly claws. It then began devouring him, blood gushing everywhere, along with guts and bones. The creature let loose a roar which boomed through the castle. It was about to strike for Yali when its arm was cut off. Zhao-Jun came in with a great blade of energy. He moved lightning fast, unable to be seen by the human eye. Suddenly, Zhao-Jun flew back. The creature boomed with another ear piercing shriek. It was about to go for the king again when something leaped out of a corner, almost as if it was a shadow. It landed on the beast and took a large sword and impaled it in its great hide. The creature howled painfully. The figure then chanted something and waved his hand. Lightning sizzled through the creatures body, cooking its organs. It fell over limp and lifeless. The figure casually walked off and stood beside Zhao-Jun. The king came out and looked around cautiously. He finally took a step out and walked over to the 2 slayers.  
"Zhao-Jun, Ragaol, how may I ever repay you?"  
"The only way is to allow us to leave for the Impure in the morning, first thing." Ragaol said, his voice was low and gravely.  
"Very well, I would still enjoy your comapany a little longer, but it is your wish." Yali replied, drooping his head.  
"But, before we go, we reque3t an audience with you." Zhao-Jun said. Yali nodded and retired back into his chambers. Zhao-Jun and Ragaol were sure they were out of earshot before speaking.  
"Our plan worked marvelously. The guards are dead by our monster and we have gained an even greater trust with the king!" Ragaol said, restraining a laugh.  
"Soon it will all fit together. Once we find our significant other, we will be able to complete the plan." Zhao-Jun cackled. They departed and said no more.  
  
"What!? Fenrir, are you crazy!?" Ryu yelled in shock.  
"I'm s'pposed to protect you and take you back with me. So, get your things packed, we leave in an hour." Fenrir said unconcernedly. Ryu grumbled and came up with all sorts of reasons, but Fenrir wouldn't change his mind. Ryu packed his things and grabbed the sword he had pointed at Fenrir. The long katana was quite sharp, and Ryu needed little training with it.  
They left the cave and walked to the end of the gorge, it rising up slowly. Fenrir set a hard pace, and Ryu could hardly keep up.  
"Fenrir, SLOW DOWN!" Ryu panted, following the seemingly tireless humanoid.  
"I could go faster, but your too slow." Fenrir snorted. Ryu growled.  
"Well, I'm not you, so I need to go slower!" Ryu said.  
"Here, how about this. We rest for an hour, then we go double pace for 1 hour." Fenrir said. Ryu sighed and didn't say anything.  
They continued trudging along for another hour and they rested. Fenrir brought out some dried meat. Ryu looked at it in disgust. He reluctantly ate it.  
"Hey Fenrir, how do you know my mother? Were you friends?" Ryu asked.  
"Well, in the war, I got badly hurt. Your mom was along at the time and helped me. We became good friends and I became her right hand man. I miss her alot." Fenrir said softly.  
"What was her name?" Ryu asked solemnly.  
"Her name?"  
"Yeah. I was too young to hear her name and remember it. What was it?"  
"Her name was, her name was Julia." Fenrir replied. Ryu nodded and looked at the ground, lost in thought. Fenrir looked too.  
"You look at what you look!?"  
Ryu jumped and yelled. In a blink of an eye, Fenrir had his sword to the little mans throat. Ryu looked over to see that a short man, no more than 3 feet, sitting beside him. He wore goggles that shrouded his eyes so you couldn't see them. He had a shaggy white bushy beard that buffed out and then came to a point and zig-zagged. He had a black bandana on his head and a black vest and white, tight fitting sweatshirt. His pants were quite odd, they were mauve with thin red stripes, like pajama bottoms. He squirmed as Fenrir held him.  
"Go, go me let!" He talked in a strange way, his voice high pitched and croaky. The man waved his hands, and in a poof of smoke, he was gone. Fenrir grumbled.  
"Dog, stupid you dog are!" The man laughed and pointed a finger at Fenrir, from a log a couple feet away. Fenrir let out a menacing growl and disappeared for a second, and reappeared behind the man. Another poof of smoke and the man was gone. Fenrir howled as the man stood on his head. In one quick movement, the wolf swung his sword up in an arc and tried to cleave the mysterious figure.  
"Damn Golbi." Fenrir muttered as he leapt to another spot where the Golbi had just appeared.  
"Whats a Golbi Fenrir?" Ryu asked puzzled as Fenrir and the Golbi moved around at blazing speed.  
"Golbi's are like imps only worse. They can vanish without a trace and always cause trouble. Their loyal to their master though, whoever can catch them and keep them there for a minute." Fenrir rattled as he chased the bouncing Golbi.  
"Ohh." Ryu said. He closed his eyes and drew his sword slowly. As if it was an instinct, he lashed out and grabbed an appearing Golbi. Ryu spitted the mans beard and hung him their. Ryu stood their holding the Golbi, first for a minute, then for 2, then 3. Finally 10 past and Ryu let the Golbi go.  
"Good, none catch Golbi good you be good yes good for catching good good! Me like, like I do for you catch good, so me like you good! Master, you be master, me like good master, like master good yes!" The Golbi trailed on.  
"Okay, do you have a name?" Ryu said.  
"Izzy name have, have of name Izzy does good master that Izzy likes, good name of master me Izzy master." The Golbi apparently name Izzy said.  
"So, your name is Izzy. Well, I'm Ryu and this is Fenrir." Ryu said. Fenrir muttered something incoherent.  
"Ryu, Fenrir, Ryu, Fenrir, Ryu, Fenrir, Ryu, Fenrir, Ryu, Fenrir, Ryu, Fenrir, hehehehehe, funny name have Fenrir, Ryu,Ryu, Fenrir, ehehhehehehee! Me Izzy name, Ryu, Fenrir, that you be, hehehehehe! Me Izzy, best name, Ryu, Fenrir, Izzy, our names be Ryu, Fenrir, Izzy!" Izzy laughed as he danced around, poofing from place to place. Fenrir snarled and bared his fangs as the Golbi pranced about. Ryu laughed.  
"Okay, stop Izzy. Now, why are you here?" Ryu said.  
"Not here Izzy is, you here, me there of here!" Izzy said, pointing first to Ryu and then to the spot he was sitting on, "Izzy there because Izzy mission got, mission big cause it mission which is big!" Izzy moved his arms around in a big circle, as far as they would stretch.  
"What is your mission?" Fenrir said, the first thing he'd said.  
"Mission of Izzy is Ryu to find. Find Ryu do you know RyuFenrir?" Izzy said to just Ryu. Ryu looked puzzled then realized the situation.  
"Izzy, I am just Ryu." Ryu said.  
"I am Fenrir." the wolf said.  
"Ryu Izzy found! Ryu Izzy found!" Izzy started chanting. Smoke clouded everywhere and popping was heard. Golbis started appearing everywhere, all of them muttering the same strange tone of voice and speaking style. One Golbi came over to Ryu, apparently the elder, for his beard was very long and thin, so long that it looped around in a circle around him and tied to the beginning of his beard.  
"Be Ryu you yes good. Good Ryu is for good is Ryu which is found so good. Find did you Izzy?" Izzy nodded, "Izzy find you yes Izzy found good! We home take you home? Find we did Purifier, good yes good good, home take you found we!" the elder snapped his fingers and about 10 Golbis rushed at Ryu and Fenrir. They all grabbed onto them and with a puff of smoke, they vanished into thin air.  
  
Zhao-Jun and Ragaol entered the kings audience chamber. Servants and the remaining knights kneeled on the sidelines. King Yali sat on his throne, beaming down upon the two.  
"So, you have requested an audience with me, correct?" Yali said sternly.  
"Yes, you bloated overgrown bastard." Ragaol said cooly. Yali looked shocked for a split second and was replaced by a look of pure anger. The knights had all unsheathed long deadly blades.  
"Guards, KILL THEM!" Yali thundered. The knights rushed forward and piled ontop of Zhao-Jun and Ragaol. There seemed a pause, then by a mystic force, were thrown across the room. Yali started to tremble with fear and with anger. He unsheathed the jeweled sword at his waist. Zhao-Jun and Ragaol began to laugh.  
"Don't you see, we alone will rule over your pathetic race. Do you wish to be scorned forever? Apparently so. Then, it is time to die." Zhao-Jun said as he started to levitate into the air. Ragaol soon followed.  
"Impure, Impure!" People shouted and started to flee the chamber as the Impure started to transform. Finally after only a few seconds, 2 dragons emerged from the radiant light. Zhao-Jun had transformed into a mencacing dragon 20 feet tall. Its claws lashed around and pierced victims. Its black leathery hide bulged with muscle, raking at unsuspecting innocents. Ragaol had transfromed into a blue serpent, a great snake coiled around many people. Screams echoed through the castle.  
"Itssss time to end thisssss. Prepare to perissshhh foolissshhh onesss!" Ragaol's voice was a low hiss, filled with as much venom as his fangs. Zhao-Jun nodded and roared. Bone errupted from his back and immediatly covered with skin, forming 4 wings. Ragaol wrapped around with his head lying on his coils. Energy wings burst from his back and he flew into the air as they continued to sprout down his body. They both flew into the air and a great circle of magic appeared under them.  
"Say your prayers, for this is the end!" Zhao-Jun growled fiercly. He breathed deep, energy being sucked in from around him. Plants started to wither and peoples skin rotted as their life force was taken away. Ragaol started to spin around in his circle. A pillar of energy burst up from it and Ragaol started to spiral up it. Finally, Ragaol broke clear of it and hissed, poised ready to strike, sitting upon the energy. Zhao-Jun exhaled and black energy exploded from his mouth. Ragaol hissed one last time and the energy split apart into streams, like tentacles and lashed out, obliterating everything that touched them. The castle exploded with light, utterly destroying it. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left, except for 2 satisfied people, there eyes glowing with a white light. Zhao-Jun smirked and left, a grim satisfaction in his eyes.  
"That was fun."  
  
Fenrir and Ryu appeared in a dark cave, tunnels turning out everywhich way. Golbi's poofe$ around, whispering about the newcomers. Fenrir's eyes always were fixed ahead, but Ryu could tell that he had his other senses tuned out to watch every Golbi that appeared. Ryu just kept following the elder as they walked through the massive network of passages.  
"Here are we yes good for we here where we are." The elder said. The other Golbi's that followed them all bobbed their heads. Ryu didn't really understand what he said, but he got that wherever they were going, they were here. The elder led them through one last passage and they arrived in a massive cavern, thousands of Golbi's going about their business. Ryu gaped in aw at the great sight. Fenrir just sighed and continued following the elder. They eventually came to a house made of stone. It was like a mansion carved out of rock. They entered and the elder disappeared suddenly. They others did too, except for Izzy.  
"We Ryu must test, survive Impure fight so released is evil world in! Test Ryu must we so he must be tested to live fight! Help will friends to help." The elders voice echoed through the house. Doors were shut and locked. Suddenly, a howl echoed through the house. Ryu and Fenrir instantly had weapons drawn. Izzy waved his hands and a long, wide bladed dagger appeared. Another howl burst out and a great creature emerged from the ground. It looked like a wolf, but it had a lion mane, bat wings, a humanoid tiger body with mole claws and scorpion like armor plus the tail. It was very large, about 40 feet. It snarled at the 3 and lurched into the air. Fenrir leapt after it, bouncing off the sides, trying to get the creature.  
"A Demglade! Watch out, it can move very fast, rip you to shreds!" Fenrir yelled as he leapt onto the tail. Izzy disappeared and was soon clinging to the fur on the creatures belly. Fenrir tried to hack the tail off, but no effect. Izzy stabbed upwards. It dug in and blood spewed out in a great geyser, falling to the ground. The Demglade roared and clawed at the spot where Izzy was, but Izzy was already on the ground with Ryu. Ryu tried to follow Fenrir and the Demglades attacks, but it was hard, both were moving so fast. Finally, Ryu heard a growl from behind him. He whipped around to see the Demglade flying at him. Ryu jumped and landed on the creatures head. He shoved his sword down and the creature screamed in agony. The scorpion tail came at Ryu like a thunderbolt. Ryu dodged to the side, the venomous stinger avoided, but he still got hit with the heavily armored tail. He flew off, straight into midair. Fenrir and Izzy both yelled something, but Ryu couldn't hear it. He fell, air rushing past him. He closed his eyes. Fenrir and Izzy gaped as Ryu slowly stopped in mid air, hanging like a ragdoll. A magic circle appeared under him. Ryu slowly stood stiff, his eyes glowing. The Demglade thundered a cry and rushed at the transforming Ryu, now with leathery wings and claws. Ryu looked at the Demglade and then yelled. In an instant, Ryu disappeared and the Demglade careemed by. Ryu appeared again, now fully transformed, a different form then last time. He was big, about 15 feet, covered in an emerald green leathery hide with 2 great wings. Claws 7 inches long replaced his fingers.  
"Get ready, you dumb creature, for your time is up!" Fenrir yelled, bailing off the side of the beast. Ryu blazed forward with lightning speed and beat upon the Demglade constantly. Claws gouged into its eyes and heart, punishing blows landing in all the right places. A constant scream came from the Demglade. Blood gushed down in a waterfall of death onto the floor. Finally, Ryu dropped back, just below the monster. He roared and breathed a great torch of fire, roasting the Demglade to a crisp. Ryu stopped and flew upwards at the Demglade and drew back a claw. It impaled right through the beast and Ryu held it on his scaly arm. Ryu threw it downwards and it splattered on the ground, blood exploding from the carcass. Finally, Ryu screamed and Energy started to swirl around him, a great tornado of cosmic forces. With a roar from Ryu it blasted off at the Demglade and utterly obliterated it, sending a massive shockwave through the mansion. Fenrir was clinging to Izzy, being teleported around the area so they weren't destroyed by the aftershock. Ryu flew above the carnage panting. Emerald energy exploded from him and vanished as soon as it left. Ryu, now normal, floated in the air. He sighed and passed out, falling to the floor. He plummeted, only to be caught by a speeding Fenrir. The wolf landed softly on the ground with Ryu slumped over his shoulder.  
"Good good, yes good yes very good cause it good." A voice echoed. The elder appeared, a look of contempt on his face.  
"Good now good Purifier. Bad evil spirits of bad that are bad, beware, Purifier has come!" The elder yelled. Golbi's appeared all around, perhaps the entire city of them. Every single one chattered, but soon the elder raised his hand and a radiant light shot out of his aged hands. Everyone instantly quieted.  
"Ryu of goodness, good are you which is good, so you be the purifier that purifies the impure purifiers of impure. Release your power!" The elder said. Others around him said some verses of a great spell. An odd symbol appeared on Ryu's head, glowing with a bright light.  
"No, it can't be!" Fenrir gasped. 


End file.
